Sookie la fée
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: Nous voici dans un univers parallèle, prologue d'Amours, malédictions et complications. Sookie est une jeune fée de 100 ans qui visite pour la première fois la Terre.
1. Chapter 1

Suite à l'histoire écrite pour Halloween : Amours, malédictions et conséquences, ma beta reader Qtlex m'a demandé d'écrire le prologue de cette histoire, en voici le début. Pas la peine de lire celle-ci pour comprendre. Pour la suite il faudra être patiente ! Déjà voyons si cela vous inspire. Bonne lecture.

**Sookie la fée**

Chapitre 1

Seule. Je me sentais tellement seule. Bien que je sois la plus chérie des petites filles du Prince Niall, avec une douzaine de serviteurs et tout ce dont une fée peut rêver, j'étais une coquille vide. Je n'avais qu'un seul devoir: me reproduire. Une tâche qui je n'avais pas été en mesure de remplir, durant le siècle de mon existence. La plupart des fées mâles avec de bonnes lignées avaient eu leur chance avec moi, mais aucun n'avait abouti. Je ne suis pas la seule avec ce problème. Claudine, une cousine plus âgée, n'a pas enfanté et c'est pourquoi mon seigneur, Niall, avait autant d'attentes me concernant. Claudine est d'un énorme soutien, puisqu'elle connait le même problème que moi depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle m'a conseillé d'étudier la Terre et d'aller s'y amuser quand elle s'y rendrait pour une visite. Elle m'a fait cette proposition quand elle a découvert mon "problème".

Un jour, nous parlions de notre devoir envers notre peuple et elle a essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant sur les avantages d'expérimenter des sensations diverses dans le processus de reproduction, parfois même du plaisir.

"Plaisir? Que veux-tu dire par là? » «Tu sais, parfois tu ne peux pas te contrôler. C'est comme des vagues qui vont et viennent dans ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu exploses. "

Je la regardais dubitative, à l'évidence je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle était ébahie et mal à l'aise après avoir appris que je n'avais jamais connu le bon côté de l'accouplement.

"Sookie, tu as cent ans ...et de l'expérience…Je n'aurais jamais pensé ... »

Elle laissa échapper un cri de triomphe, «Je sais, tu devrais visiter la Terre! Ils sont beaucoup plus primaires, mais le changement te ferait du bien. » Elle m'expliqua leurs comportement, leur religion, leurs mythes, leur histoire et l'endroit où il fallait être en ce moment: Rome.

Je me suis jointe à son excitation. Voyager un peu me semblait une bonne idée. Je connaissais mon royaume par cœur maintenant et le changement serait bienvenu. Elle demanda l'autorisation du prince et il accepta, même si nous étions des reproductrices de premier choix dans son esprit. Nous avions comme instruction stricte de s'assurer que nous ne concevions pas d'enfants humains lors de notre voyage. Je n'avais pas pu concevoir pendant une centaine d'années, pourquoi cela serait-il le cas maintenant? C'est à ce moment-là que Claudine m'informa que Niall avait déjà expérimenté par lui-même de tels accouplements fertiles! Pas possible?! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous y sommes rendues à une période propice de notre cycle, de façon à ne pas avoir d'inquiétudes. Rome, nous voici! Nous nous promenions joyeusement dans les rues de la ville décadente à l'époque des jeux du cirque, des orgies, des esclaves, d'un empereur fou et d'une nouvelle religion avec un dieu unique. Une sacrée pagaille mais c'était le but recherché, non ? Je ne pourrais pas en dire plus, je ne me souviens pas très bien de l'histoire de la Terre. Je connais par cœur mon arbre généalogique, mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir de points de détails aussi anodins.

Nous avons essayé de nous incruster dans une fête en nous transportant magiquement à l'intérieur. Partout, les gens riaient, dansaient, buvaient et ... avaient des relations sexuelles ... Oh la la, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Claudine pensait que les humains étaient amusants et je pouvais voir ce qu'elle voulait dire à propos du plaisir. Oui les deux sexes semblaient apprécier grandement cela! Je regardais la scène comme si elle constituait un programme éducatif, mais Claudine était disposée à profiter pleinement de la fête. Nous nous sommes séparées pour qu'elle puisse participer à ces activités tandis que je me suis mise à explorer le jardin. Dans le royaume des fées la nature est laissée à l'état sauvage; ici elle était sous contrôle. Je me promenais le long des allées, dirigé par un bruit de ruissèlement et me trouvais bientôt devant un lac. Comme je l'approchais, j'entendis quelqu'un nager dans ses eaux, très probablement pour se rafraichir par cette nuit chaude. J'étais curieuse et essayais de voir à travers les arbres et les buissons de qui il pourrait s'agir. Je ne fus pas déçue du tout, un grand homme blond et musclé émergea du lac et s'allongea sur un morceau de tissu, complètement nu. Je voulais lui parler tout de suite, même si Claudine m'avait demandé de ne pas prendre contact avec les autochtones pour le moment. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de décider quoi faire: un moment plus tard, l'étranger me dit à voix haute: «Je sais que tu es là, viens ici." Oups! Que dois-je faire? Sortant de derrière le buisson je bredouillais "Euh, désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger." Il tourna la tête pour me regarder et je fus surprise à la vue de sa peau légèrement brillante.

«Tu ne me déranges pas. Bien au contraire. Es-tu Vénus?" Je riais satisfaite de me rappeler qui était Vénus. Heureusement Claudine m'avait bien préparé. Cet homme savait tourner un compliment, me prenant pour la déesse de l'amour.

"Pas vraiment, je voulais juste prendre un bain. » «Je t'en prie", me dit-il en tendant son bras vers le lac comme une invitation. "Tu pourras utiliser mon tissu pour te sécher, puisque tu ne sembles pas en avoir." "C'est très prévenant de ta part." Lui répondis-je, commençant à me déshabiller rapidement de ma robe blanche drapée. J'entrais dans le lac lentement et me mit à nager avec plaisir. Il serait certainement être intéressant de savoir s'il y avait plus d'êtres humains comme cet homme. Toutes les fées mâles étaient beaux mais ils n'avaient pas l'attrait de son regard glacé. Sans le vouloir, je me trouvais attirée vers le rivage. Il m'attendait, me scrutant alors que je me rapprochais. «Si tu n'es pas une déesse, à tout le moins, tu dois être une nymphe? » Je souris et me couchais sur le drap. «Mon nom est Sookie. Mon vrai nom est Sukihanarawannamakaravana, mais tout le monde m'appelle Sookie." "Je peux deviner pourquoi » répondit-il en ricanant. «Mon nom est Éric, et si tu me le permets, j'aimerais te donner un plaisir intense ce soir. » Déclara-t-il avec suffisance en baisant ma main. Je sentis un chatouillement dans le bas de mon ventre: quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec une fée mâle. Claudine avait raison à propos de la Terre. Cette visite sera très intéressante ... Qui sait si je voudrais encore retourner dans mon royaume après avoir rencontrer un homme capable de produire en moi de telles sensations?

"Tu peux essayer. » Répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux, évitant de mentionner qu'il s'attaquait à une mission impossible. Éric lentement m'amena à lui et m'embrassa sensuellement ... Je n'avais jamais été embrassée comme cela avant. Oui, ça y est! La Terre est la réponse! En un clin d'oeil, je fus entourée par les mains d'Éric me caressant, ses baisers à se damner... sa langue semblait être partout à la fois. Je chuchotais pour moi-même «Merci Claudine," et me laissais sombrer dans ces nouveaux plaisirs.

****

Alors que je rejoignais Claudine à l'aube, je volais presque en traversant le jardin; un sourire béat affiché sur le visage. Claudine faisait les cent pas devant la villa romaine où nous avions convenu de nous rejoindre, semblant des plus nerveuse et inquiète.

"Claudine, ça va cousine?"

"Te voici Sookie, tu m'as fichu la trouille!"

"Mais qu'y a-t-il enfin?"

Elle me prit la main avant que j'ai pu faire un geste et nous nous retrouvâmes directement devant le portail près de la cité. "Viens maintenant, il est temps." Et sans avoir eu le temps d'argumenter plus avant nous fûmes de retour dans notre dimension. J'étais vraiment frustrée de son comportement inattentionné. "Quel est ton problème?" Criais-je.

"Je ne t'ai pas préparé assez ! Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur." Elle semblait angoissée.

"Non, pas du tout. Je suis, j'étais très heureuse avant ton attitude grossière, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de toute ma vie pour ce que je viens d'expérimenter ce soir."

"Sookie, j'ai oublié de te parler des vampires!" répliqua-t-elle complètement à bout. "Notre petit voyage aurait pu tourner au désastre! La nuit dernière, j'ai entraperçu une de ces créatures à l'orgie et j'ai été assez chanceuse pour m'esquiver avant qu'il ne me remarque."

"Comment ça, vampires? Peux-tu me dire comment les reconnaitre que je puisse retourner dans cette merveilleuse dimension peuplée d'hommes talentueux?" répondis-je rêveuse ne me souciant aucunement de menaces inconnues.

"Sookie!" pépia-t-elle, "Tu en as bien profité à ce que j'entends! Dis-moi tout et je t'expliquerai plus tard. De toute façon nous sommes à l'abri maintenant." Elle se saisit de ma main à nouveau mais cette fois-ci nous nous retrouvâmes dans ses quartiers. Nous nous allongeâmes sur un canapé confortable près de sa piscine et je commençais à parler toute excitée pendant que ses servantes apportaient des en-cas. Je lui fis part de ma découverte dans le jardin. Une belle plante pour sûr ! Et lui décrivais la façon dont je me sentais avec lui et ce qui s'était passé en détails, expliquant ma surprise de trouver cet homme plein de ressources. Il ne cessa jamais depuis le moment où nous avons commencé jusqu'au petit matin. J'avais eu plus d'orgasmes que je pouvais en imaginer pour un siècle, assez pour les mettre de côté dans une jarre pour quand j'en aurais besoin. Claudine me regardait pensivement. "Ta première nuit sur Terre et tu découvres ce qui me semble être l'humain le plus talentueux, quelle chanceuse! J'en suis presque jalouse." Elle éclata de rire comme une fée de cinquante ans – une adolescente selon nos standards.

"Ma Dame" une servante appelée Kassie s'inclina cérémonieusement, "Votre frère est là."

"Qu'il entre" Elle expira bruyamment. "Désolée de t'interrompre Sookie, mais cela doit être urgent."

Claude arriva hautain comme à son habitude. Dès qu'il me vit, il s'arrêta net.

"Sookie, chère cousine, comment vas-tu?"

"Bien Claude, très bien même." Répondis-je distraitement, mon visage rouge de l'excitation de mon histoire.

"Viens ici mon frère, tu sembles des plus perturbés. Que t'arrive-t-il?" Claudine avait remarqué le ton inhabituel avec lequel il avait parlé.

"Oh, c'est très simple. Notre seigneur devient de plus en plus impatient d'avoir une nouvelle génération issue de son sang aussi m'a-t-il ordonné d'essayer avec Sookie!" explosa-t-il.

***

Alors cela mérite-t-il une suite? Des points à explorer, des questions, le bouton vert pourra vous aider...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

"Oh non!" M'exclamais-je blanche comme un linge. Je fermai les yeux essayant d'intégrer cette nouvelle information.

Je ne veux pas de Claude, je ne veux pas de Claude celui qui méprise les femmes, c'était mon nouveau mantra. Je veux d'un homme qui me donne un plaisir incommensurable; je veux d'un homme que je rejoindrai de ma propre volonté, un homme comme celui que j'avais rencontré hier. Et après tout cet homme, qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de le retrouver ?

Pour la première fois de mon existence, je commençais à me rebeller, je voulais résister. Désobéir ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Je jetais un regard à Claudine. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle cligna de l'œil pour me rassurer. Je repris assez contenance pour articuler: "Claude, je serais fertile dans une semaine. A bientôt." Je me levai avec autant de dignité que je pouvais en rassembler et me retirai des appartements de Claudine pour aller me cacher dans les miens. En chemin, je me demandais combien de mâles j'avais connu depuis que j'avais atteint l'âge nubile. J'avais arrêté de compter à 200. Tous les fées mâles ayant une lignée décente avaient eu leur chance. Il restait peu de choix comme des membres de la famille et après des lignées de deuxième classe. J'étais épuisée, ma tête tournait. Heureusement mes quartiers étaient tout près. Je m'endormis dès que je fus allongée dans mon lit.

Je me réveillais anxieuse. Je me demandais quel était le décalage de temps avec la Terre. J'aurais adoré passer une autre nuit près du lac, près d'un superbe homme blond, près d'une jarre à orgasmes. Je m'habillais fiévreusement. Mon coach m'attendait pour mon exercice journalier, mais pour une fois je la congédiais. Ma résolution se solidifiait au fur et à mesure. Je n'avais rien de plus important à faire de toutes manières. Je rassemblais des affaires pour une semaine et pris la direction du portail.

Quelle idiote! Deux gardes étaient toujours postés à ses côtés. Pffff ! Ce détail insignifiant n'allait pas m'arrêter, je ne voulais qu'une semaine ! Je ne savais même pas si j'allais le revoir ! Je voulais juste me sentir vivante une fois encore. Je fus surprise de constater que ma naissance faisait office de sauf-conduit, je n'eus même pas à utiliser le mensonge que j'avais inventé de toutes pièces concernant un bijou perdu. La joie m'inonda dès je passais dans le portail et me dirigeais vers Rome le cœur léger avec la formule adéquate.

J'arrivais au milieu de l'après-midi, une chaleur oppressante me fit tourner la tête dès que je sortis. Je me concentrais sur l'endroit dont je rêvais près du lac en imaginant sa fraicheur et me projetais…au milieu de celui-ci! Oui, c'était frais. C'est sûr ! Je nageais vers la rive et me reposais après avoir étendu les vêtements de mon sac dans les branches basses d'un arbre. Ma robe les rejoint aussi. Je me souvenais de vignes à proximité. Claudine m'avait dit qu'il était interdit de prendre des fruits parce que la plupart de ceux-ci avaient des propriétaires. Quel concept étrange ! Je demanderai plus tard à quelqu'un qui je devais payer. J'en cueillis plein dans un tissu humide et revint vers le lac. Ce jardin était délicieux. Je m'assis tout simplement en mangeant, profitant de la vue sous les arbres. La chaleur était encore à son maximum et je commençais à fermer les yeux pour me reposer un peu et bientôt tout s'évanouit.

***

J'étais chatouillée par quelque chois de doux. D'abord aux pieds. Je remuais un peu. Puis en deuxième au bras, et sur mon sein, mon mamelon était contourné et la pointe se dressait fièrement. Je me levais d'un bond. « Non ! » criais-je.

"Du calme, du calme Sookie. Ce n'est que moi Éric."

« Au nom de notre mère ! » J'étais encore à moitié endormie. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer. « Excuse-moi, je voulais juste te titiller mais je n'aurais pas dû apparemment. »

Il s'allongea ensuite à mon côté me caressant ma main, attendant patiemment que je revienne à mes esprits. Je ne pus me retenir de toucher sa crinière et son visage. Il commença à embrasser ma main, quand il m'effleura de ses lèvres je tombais complètement sous son charme.

J'avais imaginé tous les scénarios possibles : pas là, rejetée même mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce moment là. Il m'avait touché et c'était comme si nous ne nous étions pas séparés la nuit dernière.

« Tu m'as fait attendre ma nymphe. »

« Combien de temps ? » demandais-je.

« C'est la troisième nuit. Ne te souviens-tu pas ? » Il continua ses baisers le long de mon corps nu. « Je peux sentir le soleil sur ta peau. » Dit-il révérencieusement, me reniflant comme si j'étais une fleur. « M'accompagneras-tu pour mon bain ? » C'est à ce moment que je réalisais qu'il était nu et magnifique comme dans mon souvenir.

« Oui, Éric. » Il prit ma main, nous nous levâmes et courûmes directement au lac comme des fous, riant et jouant comme des enfants. Bien sûr, il réussit à bloquer mes poignets derrière mon dos et commença un jeu beaucoup plus adulte. Embrasant ma bouche, ma clavicule, suçant et excitant mes bouts de seins. Je l'entourais avec mes jambes pour sentir son membre se positionner à un endroit stratégique. Il me regarda les yeux embués de désir alors qu'il me pénétrait petit à petit. Mes bras toujours emprisonnés par ses mains et mon dos s'arquant pour aller à la rencontre de son premier coup de rein. J'écoutais le son de l'eau qui nous entourait, les vaguelettes que nous produisions. Profitant de ma posture, il embrassa et suçota mes seins et mon cou. Il recommença le mouvement encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de l'extase. Il entendit mes gémissements devenir plus insistants et compris. Il planta ses crocs dans ma poitrine et je jouis fortement criant son nom –et oui, qui l'aurait cru, les humains ont des crocs et ils mordent quand ils ont des relations sexuelles – je n'avais pas eu le temps de parler de ma découverte à Claudine. Elle aurait pu m'avertir. J'avais eu peur la première fois. Délicieusement peur en fait. Après que les tremblements s'estompèrent, il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous retrouvâmes où mon linge était étendu.

« Jour de lessive ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Non, je suis juste tombée dans l'eau. En fait, je me demandais si je pouvais rester un peu avec toi » demandais-je d'un ton détendu priant intérieurement pour qu'il dise oui. Il se tortilla sur place gêné. « Je ne suis pas autorisé à donner ce type de permission. » Il commença à caresser ma peau en suivant des dessins imaginaires. « Je ne suis pas le maitre de ces lieux. » Affirma-t-il tristement.

« Penses-tu que ton maitre m'autoriserait ? J'ai juste besoin d'une semaine, trois semaines seraient fantastiques. » Je suppliais presque. Moi, Sookie, princesse de la plus pure lignée je suppliais un simple humain, un barbare selon nos normes ! Un humain qui n'était pas son propre maitre.

« Es-tu un esclave ? »

"Non, je suis mon propre maitre. Je n'ai qu'un seul seigneur et c'est le propriétaire de cette terre. »

« Je vois. Est-il bon avec toi ? »

"Oui, on pourrait dire ça."

« Et toi, es-tu une fuyarde ? » contra-t-il.

« On pourrait dire cela. » répondis-je cryptiquement. « Je peux rester dans le jardin, j'ai de l'argent, je peux le payer. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu rester ici ? »

« Heu. » Bonne question. J'ai eu du plaisir pour la première fois de ma vie ? Je veux explorer cette nouvelle découverte avant mon prochain accouplement avec un membre de ma famille, homosexuel à 100% et imbu de lui-même ? Je m'ennuie à mourir dans mon monde merveilleux et je ne me sens vivante que dans tes bras ?

« Le pourquoi n'est pas ce qui compte, non ? Je veux juste avoir du bon temps pendant trois semaines. »

« Et tu as pensé à moi pour accomplir cette tache. » se rengorgea-t-il. Avec un tel égo, il devait avoir du mal à passer par les portes de sa villa, pas étonnant qu'il hante son jardin !

« En quelque sorte. » Que pouvais-je dire ?

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi avec mon maitre. Viens. » Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever, me laissa rassembler mes affaires dispersées. Nous nous rhabillâmes et il me guida vers la villa où se déroulait l'orgie lors de notre arrivée.

Éric me tenait toujours la main quand nous pénétrâmes dans le vestibule. Il n'était peut-être pas le maitre de ces lieux mais tous les esclaves qui vaquaient à leurs occupations le saluaient avec déférence.

Il me fit pénétrer dans ce qui devait être l'une des pièces principales et je me retrouvais en présence d'un jeune homme beau comme un dieu, les cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux bleus transperçants assis derrière un bureau. Je ne pouvais pas deviner son âge en années terrestres mais il était à la fin de l'adolescence. Il lâcha le stylet qu'il tenait pour écrire et se retrouva devant moi en un éclair.

« Enfin, la voici celle qui a capturé l'attention de mon enfant. »

« Sookie, je te présente Godric Ocella, mon maitre. »

**J'attire votre attention sur une pétition que j'ai découvert dernièrement et qui devient de plus en plus urgent de soutenir. Des histoires disparaissent régulièrement, des profils aussi. Fanfiction ne permet pas le MA c'est-à-dire le plus de 18 ans. Voici le lien : http:// www . fanfiction . net /s/5734048/1/ Enlevez les espaces et ça devrait passer. Pour plus d'explications se reporter à la fin du chapitre 13 de docteur Cullen et miss Bella par KaoriSolaris + d'autres qui s'insurgent sur le départ d'histoires qu'elles suivaient.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_« Enfin, la voici celle qui a capturé l'attention de mon enfant. »_

_« Sookie, je te présente Godric Ocella, mon maitre._ »

« Je te salue Godric. » Dis-je en reprenant les formules de politesse romaines.

Soudain, je vis ses narines se dilater, ses yeux devinrent sombres et les feux disposés pour éclairer la pièce se reflétèrent dans ses crocs.

Avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Éric et Godric s'empoignèrent avec force grognant et montrant les dents, comme deux pit-bulls enragés. Je me reculais prestement et réussis à parler en tremblant : « Arrêtez, que se passe-t-il ? »

A ces mots, Éric recula dans ma direction, les bras écartés comme pour me protéger et Godric sembla retrouver un peu de son calme antérieur.

« Éric, elle n'est pas humaine ! Ne sens-tu pas la frénésie que son odeur provoque ? C'est une fée ! Une fée !»

J'étais complètement éberluée. Comment un humain pouvait-il connaître notre existence ? Hum, peut-être n'était-il pas humain. Peut-être aurais-je dû écouter Claudine au sujet de dangers potentiels à propos de créatures…de vampires, il me semble ? Je crois que je n'allais pas tarder à être renseignée.

« Hum, hum, oui je l'avoue je suis une fée, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est une gêne…pouvez-vous m'expliquer, je suis perdue là. »

Éric me regarda hagard, puis il fit le va et vient entre Godric et moi à intervalle régulier semblant déstabilisé. Au bout d'un silence qui me paru interminable, il parla.

« Godric, ce n'est pas possible. Quand je suis avec elle, il n'y a pas de frénésie, seulement du plaisir, un plaisir comme je n'en ai jamais expérimenté avec une autre. C'est tout. » Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme goguenard du bord du lac, il semblait perdu dans le labyrinthe de Dédale à la recherche de la sortie, mais sans le fil d'Ariane !

« Éric, es-tu humain ? » J'inspirais une bouffée d'air et me lançais, « es-tu un vampire ? »

« Oui, Sookie. Je suis un vampire comme mes crocs aurait dû te l'indiquer. »

« C'est-à-dire que je connais le mot mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il implique… » Je baissais la tête confuse d'être aussi ignorante, Godric me fixait comme si j'avais des cornes qui avait poussé sur la tête.

« Sookie, je vais t'expliquer. » Me dit-il calmement, puis il se tourna vers Godric.

« Maitre, je souhaite te demander un congé pour trois semaines afin d'emmener Sookie dans ta propriété de campagne à Herculanum. Nous avons besoin de mieux nous connaître de façon urgente loin de ces lieux.»

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir avec une fée ! Nous ne sommes pas en guerre pour le moment mais tout est possible de leur part, même d'envoyer des émissaires sous de faux-semblants. » Son regard vers Sookie se fit haineux.

« Elle aurait pu me tuer quand elle le voulait, ce soir ou l'autre nuit. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Eric, je ne veux pas te tuer, ni toi, ni Godric d'ailleurs. » leur assurais-je. « Quoique toi Godric, si tu continues à me regarder avec ces yeux noirs, je ne vais peut-être pas résister. » Les situations tendues réveillaient toujours mon cynisme. Oui, je sais cent ans, c'est l'âge bête.

« Bon, pour le moment, je crois que le mieux que nous ayons à faire est de tout mettre à plat. Asseyons-nous. » Godric me désigna une banquette près de l'entrée alors qu'il retournait vers son bureau pour apparemment prendre « ses distances » de mes effluves tentatrices. Éric prit place à mes côtés nullement incommodé.

« Sookie, les vampires sont des créatures nocturnes qui se nourrissent de sang. Autrefois, nous étions humains et un vampire m'a transformé comme j'ai transformé Éric. Il faut mourir pour devenir vampire. Les vampires ne pensent qu'à deux choses : le sang et le sexe. » A ces mots, j'arborais un grand sourire en serrant la main d'Eric. Voilà qui me convenait.

« Le sang des fées est si enivrant que nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de tout aspirer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. » Là, mon sourire s'évapora.

« Voilà pourquoi nous sommes des ennemis « naturels », je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux mais apparemment une telle relation contre-nature ne peut pas durer. » Mon visage s'affaissa.

« Hum, pour le moment, je ne recherche pas à m'investir vraiment dans une « relation », donc contre-nature ou pas, ce n'est pas bien grave, n'est-ce pas Eric ? »

Eric semblait abattu, il avait perdu de sa superbe. Il me regardait comme s'il m'implorait. Godric reprit : « Eric, n'est pas comme les autres vampires. Après cinquante ans d'existence, il s'est déjà lassé des plaisirs vampiriques. Il ne vient plus aux orgies, il se nourrit difficilement et je veille personnellement à ce qu'il ne dépérisse pas. Il est mon père, mon frère, mon fils. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser aller à sa propre perte sans rien faire. » Je ne comprenais rien, il me parlait d'un autre vampire. Éric était une bête de sexe. Il me l'avait prouvé encore et encore et encore.

« Godric, tu parles d'Eric le vampire assis à côté de moi ? »

« Oui. Je parle du vampire qui se nourrit à peine depuis cinquante ans, de celui qui était pourtant le mercenaire le plus valeureux de la 3e légion, mais qui n'a plus eu envie de se battre pour vivre. Je crois que la seule chose qui le retienne c'est qu'il s'occupe de moi aussi. N'est-ce pas Éric ? »

« Oui, maitre. »

« Sookie, pourquoi es-tu là ? » La question à un million de sesterces !

« C'est une longue histoire, assez ennuyeuse, vraiment inintéressante. Disons que je viens passer des vacances ? »

« J'ai été honnête avec toi. Tu sembles d'une telle innocence, je pensais que tu étais moins perfide que la majorité des autres fées. »

« Bon, d'accord. C'est personnel et gênant, » dis-je d'un ton énervé, « je dois produire un héritier et je n'y arrive pas. Dernièrement, mon grand-père n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'obliger mon cousin à s'accoupler avec moi ! »

« Et ? »

« Et il n'aime pas les femmes, premièrement et, » je baissais la voix d'autant plus que ma honte montait « jenaieuduplaisirquavecéric. » dis-je à toute allure en baissant les yeux, troublée de me rendre compte que la vie que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent n'avait pas eu beaucoup de signification. Sauf depuis la nuit dernière. Ugh. Je relevais la tête pour voir un Godric très content de lui-même et un Éric qui me souriait timidement.

« Alors, profitez de ces trois semaines de liberté. » Nous encouragea Godric. « Montre les lieux à Sookie, il faut qu'elle puisse être à son aise pendant la journée. »

« Oui, maitre. »

« Au fait Sookie, nous sommes stériles. Tu ne risques donc pas de ramener un enfant à moitié fée. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Oui, nous ne mourrons pas. Techniquement nous sommes des non-vivants, donc quasi éternels. »

« Quasi ? »

« Nous avons nos talons d'Achille. » Comme il n'enchainait pas, je préférai changer de conversation.

« Godric, je comprends que mon odeur t'incommode. Je peux la masquer si tu le souhaites. » proposai-je.

« Oui, cela me serait d'une aide précieuse, si je ne veux pas me battre avec mon enfant. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait.» Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est aussi la première fois que je désobéis. » Ajoutai-je.

« Je me pose de plus en plus de questions concernant votre attirance réciproque. Elle n'est pas si anodine qu'il y parait. J'ai besoin de consulter Octavia. Je vous rendrai compte si j'ai du nouveau. » Il se replongea dans ses tablettes empilées et ses papyrus éparpillés. Éric en profita pour me mener vers le vestibule et demander à une des esclaves qu'elle aille chercher Amélia, la gouvernante.

Amélia arriva peu après entourée d'un halo d'énergie violette, marque de ses capacités magiques. Je lui souris amicalement et lui fis un clin d'œil auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers Eric dans une pose servile.

"Maitre, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Sookie va rester ici quelques semaines, tu t'occuperas d'elle pendant notre "absence""

"Oui, Maitre." répondit-elle en baissant la tête. "Venez, Maitresse je vais vous conduire à vos appartements." Eric ne me lacha pas d'une semelle jusqu'à mes quartiers. J'aurais pourtant bien aimé avoir une conversation avec cette femme terrienne pour savoir de quoi elle était capable. La chambre dans laquelle je pénétrais était des plus spacieuses. Des servantes nous avaient précédées et m'avaient déjà préparé un bain parfumé à mon grand étonnement. Je me retrouvais déshabillée, lavée, séchée et massée avec de l'huile avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf sous le regard attendri d'Eric assis à proximité. Il congédia ensuite les servantes pour s'occuper de moi plus personnellement avec un massage "spécial" qui me laissa exténuée et prête pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il continua en me portant sur le lit et en se collant contre mon dos pendant qu'il me caressait le corps et m'embrassait le cou. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis que j'avais dû quitté la période insouciante de mon enfance. Je commençais à me demander si j'allais retourner dans ma dimension après les 3 semaines. Après tout, je pouvais aussi profiter de la vie et mettre de côté mes obligations pour quelque temps, non?


End file.
